


The spleen’s my favorite

by RaspberriesAndLemonJuice



Series: irises of all kinds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, My First Fanfic, i don't know what to tag, making deals with eldritch gods instead of getting surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesAndLemonJuice/pseuds/RaspberriesAndLemonJuice
Summary: Doing this was like drinking cheap booze, the first taste makes you want to gag, but once you start you can't stop until you find yourself passed out in your bathroom.orSometimes you just want to eat someone and not in the horny way.
Series: irises of all kinds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970233





	The spleen’s my favorite

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, hell it’s not the second, third or even twentieth time they’ve done this, but that’s just what happens when you've been in the business for as long as they have. In all honesty they don't think they will ever stop, even if they could.

The way flesh gives under nails. How it’s torn by wrenching hands. That gentle slide of meat traveling down their throat. Tossing their head back to swallow and from just sheer exuberance at another meal. they always mind the bones, brains and hearts, careful not to break, squish or tear them under their weight while they eat. they learned their lesson on the first few.

The beast this corpse was was surprisingly powerful and dense for its size so it doesn’t have many bones or organs for them to worry about, not really. The last time they had a meal like this was many decades ago, perhaps even centuries, they always forget how fast time flows by. But what matters isn't how long ago they’ve been able to gorge themselves like this, no, what's important is how their body begins to shift, their fur raising and bristling as they tense, welcoming the new form to the best of their abilities.

It starts with their form softening, bones turning soft and malleable, heart rate slowing to a point of nearly stopping. and as they finish eating, they can feel how muscles and organs begin to dissolve into the nutrient rich sludge that pumps through their veins and arteries. At this point they begin to lose their thoughts, mind turning into pleasant white noise like tv static.

As they fall under they begin to think of the first time they did this, converting life dense meat into a new form for themselves, how they offered small parts of themselves to that presence to change small pieces of themselves, first their uterus and all forms of reproduction to change how they survived, minimizing what they needed to live. Afterwards they offered their remaining organs, a handful of fingers and toes, and what connected them to the world they came from for something they didn’t understand. Even after all these ages they still don't know what prompted that presence to seek them out as a small child covered in blood, choking down flesh with a sort of frantic abandon and offer them another life at the cost of the first. They are even more unsure of what they had done during the transaction that made that presence press down on them with something that seemed like a mix of satisfaction and perhaps pride.

They still can’t return to the dimension of their birth, or any of the ones that have branched off of it.

And they never want to.

-

When Veera wakes up it’s to a form hardening like a bug just out of a molt, and a new layer of fresh scales coating their back. They couldn’t be happier with their life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i wrote it because i just really want to know what it would be like to go absolutely feral and eat people with nothing but my hands


End file.
